


yellow swirls

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco has been throwing up for weeks. He might need to do something about that.





	yellow swirls

Staring at the toilet bowl Draco shudders and wipes his mouth. Yellow. Bile. His stomach has nothing more to give. He shakes his head. This has to end; no one can throw up every day for weeks and be ok. The idea of going to the school nurse but the idea of continuing to throw up bile every morning is worse. His throat aches. His whole body aches. The journey is harder than it should be. The tests seem to take an age. The result stun them both. Pregnant. Pregnant with Potter's baby. In a Hogwarts all but under siege.


End file.
